


Blinded under the veil of ignorance

by CrazyEyesChick



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugged Will, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyesChick/pseuds/CrazyEyesChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has found a fascination with Will since the beginning, but having Will needing and wanting him is another thing. Then, Abigail had to uncover the dead body of Nicolas Boyle. What better way to sink his teeth into Will(literally) and have him, then using Will's affection for Abigail to have his wicked way with him. Downside, Will might enjoy the night more than his awakening. ***Set during season 1between hannibal/Will/Abigail. *** Smut with some plot* Enjoy. Comments are very welcomed to motivate me to write more :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hook

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a while back but never wrote anything. Not beta'd and sorry if it'S rushed, cuz i was. Enjoy the ride.

‘He knows’

 

As soon as Abigail heard those two little words come out Hannibal’s lips, she blanched; the pink flush of her cheeks turning to a deadly pale hue. Abruptly, she dropped her mentor’s expensive fine China plates in the large sink to finally glance at the worried sight of those brown eyes.

 

‘W-what?’ she stuttered faintly, her eyes growing twice its original size. ‘What do you mean he knows?!’ She said raising her voice.

 

He flinched at the apparent rudeness, but restrained himself. He had to make sure his next words would sink into her brain.

 

‘Will Graham knows  Nicholas’s Boyle’s death came from your steady hand and that I was an accessory for helping you dispose of the body’ he explained with a steady voice.

 

If the temperature of the house was warm and convivial few moments ago, it wasn’t anything but that now. Tension and feelings of guilt filled the room. Abigail’s fidgeting and fumbling fingers were proof enough of her guilt. 

 

‘Oh!...’ It finally dawned on her. When she unearthed the bug filled carcass out of the frozen ground, it was only to prove her innocence, not to confirm the FBI’s suspicions. 

 

Hannibal went on as he entered the freshly clean kitchen. He closed his eyes, taking in the aroma of the air. Sweet and full of nervousness. 

 

‘Will came to my office earlier to confront me of the fact. I had no choice but to confirm his fears. He didn’t react well and left my office in a rather worrying mood’

 

Hannibal looked in control, even though the situation was problematic. Sometimes, she envied the man for his poised and collected figure. She was a good actor, but she knew she was in the presence of a dark man who held many secrets, but she didn’t care. Hannibal understood her and she would work hard to fix her mistake.

 

‘He can’t do anything. Alana and the others have no proof except the words of an unstable man. They all believed me not guilty when I went to identify the body’ she yelled in defense, hoping her words could salvage this.

 

She knew the truth about Nicholas Boyle’s death would eventually come out in the open, especially after what she had done. However, she hadn’t expected anyone to link it to her yet. Especially not Will Graham.

 

Hannibal seemed to think otherwise as he observed Abigail’s reaction to this news; and he couldn’t be more proud of her expected response.It rolled on his tongue like the velvety taste of his finest wine. Abigail would serve her purpose and Will would be one step closer to him. He would just have to move the pieces quicker. After all, Will had managed to figure it out, faster than anticipated it seemed.

 

Doctor Lecter has always had faith in Will’s abilities. It’s also the reason as to why he’s so poised around him, so careful about how to carry himself. Although, truth be told, he recently found himself at odds with his feelings. Will’s friendship had been a slap to the face, a crooked nail into a perfect wooden vintage piece of a life he had created long ago.

 

Will had entered his life like a boulder of uncertainties and mysteries; Hannibal still didn’t know what to do with him. Should he kill him? Or should he let his mongoose crawl inside his carefully constructed person suit? Only time would tell.

 

He made his way to his surrogate daughter, circling around her like a live prey before reaching her lean back. His cold large calloused digits brushed the small of her back before sliding away to lean on the counter facing Abigail. 

 

‘I’m afraid your rash actions concerning Nicholas Boyle’s body had unforeseen consequences, Abigail. You have underestimated Jack’s tenacity on the matter my dear. Will is his prized pony, he will find a way to take away your freedom if Will goes to him with this news. He will believe him.’ he condoned, making sure to convey his disappointment. 

 

‘You have put us in an arduous situation’ he tutted.

 

Her posture shrunk at his dismissal, her teeth chewing nervously on her lower lip in shame. Hannibal simply turned his back, letting her realize her mistake and its implications. He was too aware of the girl’s feelings, he knows she will attempt to fix this; he will gladly let her. His obliged guiding hand would lead her straight to his masterfully crafted plan.

  
  


‘Shit!’ she exclaimed, but quickly retracted the words upon seeing the frown on the cannibal’s face. 

 

Hannibal couldn’t hold his contempt. If only she knew the truth. Alas, both Will and Abigail would be willfully blinded by Hannibal’s lying tongue, for them to fall prey to his bite.

 

Omitting details and shifting the truth for his own twisted pleasure was what the Chesapeake Killer did best. So, it came to no surprise that he would retain from telling her of Will’s real reactions from their previous meeting. It was clear between both males that Will would never say anything to the FBI. Hannibal had seen the pain behind the closed veil that his Will’s soul. 

 

He knew the moment the profiler had shaken his head that it was a silent promise of surrender. All his attempts at fostering co-dependency between him and Will had bore its fruits. Will would not allow his paddle to fall for doing the thing he thought best to save their surrogate daughter, even if it went against every fiber of his righteous being. Abigail was Will’s Achilles heel. Therefore, keeping Abigail close insured him his Will one way or the other. He just needed a way for Will to need him, like Abigail had needed him.

 

Emotions made people weak; and he was holding hostage Will’s growing affections for the both of them. Hopefully, by the end of next week, he would have his clutches inside his Will along with Abigail for the ride.

 

He was brought out of his reverie by a weak questioning plea: ‘Hanni...Hannibal?’ He turns, his glare purposefully dangerous, encouraging her to hasten her response.

 

She adds:‘ When I….I-I didn’t think Will would really accuse me. I didn’t think….I-I...I thought he liked me...Say something Hannibal. Please, I- I’m sorry.’ the younger woman fumbled with her words. 

 

Unconsciously, he grabbed the large cutting knife that lay uselessly on the counter. He could feel those trusting blue eyes follow his every steps. His nostrils filtered her sweat throughout the heavy smell of cleaning detergent.

 

‘As much as Mister Graham’s feelings for you are strong, his sense of justice is one of his main drives. As soon as he gets over his attachment towards you which I believe won’t be long now, he will surely hand you over to Jack without a moment’s thought.’ he mouthed clearly, his fingers brushing feathery strokes to the razor sharp blade as if it was the most enticing thing in the world.

 

Saliva gathered and threatened to leave her mouth, so she gulped it down in one fast gulp. She was aware Hannibal was dangerous; but right at this moment she had to ask herself if it was all worth it. His eyes appeared tinted red with the dimmed light of the kitchen. He was scaring her and the way he clenched at the weapon rendered her frozen in place. He kept advancing all feral like.

 

‘Hannibal, I- I’m sorry, … Please, I will fix this...I never meant for it to go this way. I’m so sorry’ She was cut off by a low growl. She cringed, little tears falling down her now rosy cheeks. She worked hard to keep them to herself. She shouldn’t show weakness.

 

‘I have warned you before Abigail. I risked my career to help you. You have put me in a highly complicated position. What’s to be done about that?’ he asked knowing he had her in his grasp.

 

‘I’m sure we can convince Will. I can’t believe this is happening. How did he figure out it was me. You made sure nothing would be found’ she murmured softly, her shoulders releasing some tension upon seeing the tall man gracefully put down the threatening appendage in those murdering hands.

 

A heavy sigh passed through Hannibal’s lips as he showed a calmer and almost caring approach towards this young lovely woman.

 

‘Will Graham is an excellent FBI profiler with great insight capabilities. It was a logical leap to assume he would see the truth eventually, even if he did not want to believe the evidence at first’ he finally said, resigned. But his tone left a note of promise on which the 19 year old girl picked up on, but decided against revealing her find. 

 

Instead, she wondered still how could the man who killed in cold blood her father think this was done by her hand.

 

‘How did he know?’ she inquired. 

 

Hadn’t the profiler fought for her innocence since the beginning against Jack’s first assumptions. Will had been like the others. Showing her pity, when only Hannibal had seen her darkness clinging to her heart like a disease. However, she couldn’t find it in herself to simply hate the brown haired man.

  
  


‘My dear, Will’s empathy allows him to link inexplicable evidence to their criminals through a mental reconstruction of the scene. It is a rare and powerful gift. He was quite shaken to learn of your involvement when he saw himself gutted by you instead of Nicholas Boyle. You are lucky he feels paternal towards you, Abigail.’

 

A warm feeling came over her, clenching at her gut. Guilt, perhaps. The man wanted what he thought was best for young girl her age. She couldn’t fault him for that. 

 

Through half closed eyes and a small quirk of those pink lips, she said almost caringly:

 

‘I know... I think he wants me in his pack of strays. He tries so hard with me, it’s kinda sad’ She said regaining a bit of straight. She felt bad for the man, he meant well. Too bad she was too broken to fix.

 

Hannibal hummed his approval. Who doesn’t want to belong in a place where they are seen and accepted for who they are? Even himself, it had been a long time since he had found someone he could belong with. Not since Mischa.: 

 

’Will’s responsibility towards you is commendable. At least, this has granted us more time to figure out what to do’ he said with a glint of neediness, already knowing where he wanted Will to be. At his mercy. Under him squirming in pleasure, accepting all of him.

 

But it would have to wait, until Abigail serves her purpose. 

 

In the meantime, the ambience around the kitchen had softened. The tension wasn’t as heavy as before. Hannibal saw those hopeful eyes light up with renewed purpose upon hearing his last words. She looked eager to prove herself to her mentor. She proved she could lie and mislead, but could she perform what Hannibal would ask of her. Young girls these days needed experience and as Abigail became a family member, he would see to it that she enjoys what life have to offer. 

Abigail would be the lure to draw his big game in. William would be his and in the end, the three of them would be a family as long as it didn’t threaten his freedom. He would keep them around until he grew tired of them; but surprisingly, he couldn’t.

 

He cunningly had put doubts in her impressionable little head; and now, it was time to put this long awaited plan in motion. He needed to act fast.

 

Hannibal straightened his pose while he paced around the kitchen to appear as if he was viewing the facts in his memory palace. Abigail remained silent, although it was visible to anyone with a keen eye, that her body was lightly shaking. She twirled with a lock of her hair, teasingly. Hannibal smiled fondly. She would ensnare his prey; he was sure of it. After all, she had lured all those girls away for slaughter.

 

Unable to resist this long silence, the brown haired teenager spoke with conviction, her eyes staring up at her savior.

 

‘What should I do now? You think he already told?’ Hannibal had mentioned Will being conflicted about his next course of action. They had more time, but how much?

 

‘For now, I believe  his loyalty is divided between us and what he feels he should do. He has not yet told Jack Crawford anything concerning his discovery at the lab; otherwise we would have had company already. I have invited him for dinner tonight to…discuss your predicament and my involvement. The answer lies with what are your intentions towards Will, Abigail?’

He asked, his oppressing eyes burrowing into her own stare. 

 

She leaned on the counter,putting her weight on the edge of the hard surface of the counter top. Before Hannibal could stop her, she hopped on the counter in rebellion feeling daring this time, as if her tremors of before had been imagined. Hannibal chuckled lightly at her sudden change of behavior. She was truly remarkable.

 

‘Humm...I don’t know really?..’ she said unsure, afraid to hear her real answer. She continued while balancing her feet.

 

’I never thought I’d be in this position, not with him anyways. We won’t have to kill him… won’t we?’ her voice lingered softly in the air. ‘ Because honestly, I don’t want to kill anyone again, at least not him. I might have grown attached to his….charm’ she smiled shyly, her eyes averting Hannibal’s searching ones. She didn’t know why she shied away from his look. 

 

Hannibal poised his hand on her tiny shoulder, as he placed himself in front of her. Abigail stopped moving and waited for the verdict.

 

‘You are correct.’ Her shoulders relaxed under his soothing grip as he squeezed lightly. 

 

‘Killing William is not an option I fancy at the moment. I have plans for our dear Will; his death would complicate things. I have learned to appreciate his presence and his challenging mind as well.’ He said fondly, reminiscing all the times he collided with Will on purpose, entered his personal space to smell his horrid aftershave mixed with earthy tones that was uniquely Will.

  
  


Abigail nodded. 

 

The awkward disheveled man may have killed her biological dad, but no matter what she may say, she enjoyed Will’s  attention, his care, his love…It was different than with her dad’s or with Hannibal’s. Even if both dominant fatherly figures had allowed her to make decisions, they still held the reigns. 

 

With Will, it was different. She could make him want her, want her affections and her approval. She could choose and that in itself, was thrilling. It felt good to want control over a man like that. It was somewhat the same euphoria that overwhelmed her when she gutted Boyle. 

 

Suddenly, heat pooled up in her groin when her mind provided her with dirty images of the older man under her control. 

 

Hopefully, Hannibal keen observant eyes had not picked up on her embarrassed state. Focusing her ears on the rough heavy voice filling her eardrums, she had a hint he could tell.

 

‘But...Perhaps, there are other approaches one could seek to make certain our secret persists, forcing Will’s hands to stay quiet. I would normally not propose such alternatives as they are mostly crude and vulgar; but desperate times calls for desperate measures.’

 

‘What do you have in mind?’ she said expectantly. She had an inkling as to what Hannibal was proposing and a part of her rejoiced at the prospect. The tingling feeling in her arms and legs as she shifted around on the counter were signs that her dirty mind were ok to hurt the other man who had saved her from the cutting edge of death.

 

He smiled knowingly as he recognized the sweet scent of female arousal. Clever girl, he had chosen well. His tongue glistened his dry lips as he imagined exactly what Abigail’s virgin mind had conjured. Will was indeed a beautiful specimen. All that needed to be done was to get the chess pieces in place and to move on to the next meal. 

 

He went on with his final words that would bring it all together. Waiving her to step down and follow him upstairs he revealed:

 

‘Something pleasant for you, alas not so much for our favorite special FBI consultant. It is high time you learn to take control of your life Abigail and I will gladly help you, only if you wish it.’ he said leaving this to ponder on the young naughty woman’s mind. 

 

‘Yes...Please. I need you to fix this. Thank you Hannibal’ she said, running through the kitchen to join him near the large decorated staircase.

 

As he climbed each steps in a steady manner, he nonchalantly said with a devious smile appearing on his face:

  
‘Come Abigail, let us prepare tonight’s evening. After all, we will be having a delicious guest for dinner’

 

TBC...


	2. Ready for slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is set. Abigail leads the prey inside, unknown to Will that his freedom is in danger of being conquered by those he considers his family. Abigail showing off to Will, using her deceitful nature for her own purposes. Will is unsure how to react to Abigail's new found femininity. no beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRRRYYYY for the long update. I had lots of changes in my life and realized I never updated until a certain someone reminded me to continue. Hope you like the slow burn. I don't own any of the characters in this story and do not make money from it as well. Can be seen as underage, but technically Abigail, in this fic, is old enough to be considered an adult. I put her as 18 years old to twenties. Enjoy

The shine of the moon reflected the anguish on the detective’s features. Its light shadowing the dark circles under his eyes, and the harsh lines of his jaw and cheekbones.. Will had been unable to get the images of Abigail”s stabbing him instead of Nicholas Boyle. He dreaded tonight’s impending discussion with Hannibal. His shaking right hand hovered over the cold doorknob, hesitating in taking the next steps forward. His affection for Abigail and even the Doctor was complicated to say the least. Will struggled with his need for justice and the love for his only family.

 

Shaking his head, he got a grip on himself and knocked on the big wooden door that was probably more expensive than what he owned. His lower lip nibbled by his upper one, he finally let the tension go as a slim, young lady greeted him with a smile on her soft features. Upon seeing the lovely creature in front of him, all his worries vanished and so did the reason of why he was even invited here in the first place.

 

‘About time you showed up!’ chirped the daughter he came to love as his own; which also was his torment at the moment. Abigail, holding the door, showed an almost seductive lift of her red painted lips. Her eyes looking at him with reserved anticipation.

 

‘Abi-Abigail?’ stumbled Will with his words.

 

His eyes grew wide at the vision before him. Never would he have expected the MInnesota’s girl to be so well dressed and happy. His initial shock melted to one of fondness. She was really beautiful. He found something pulling at his heart, feeling his resolve to maintain justice slip further into the dark abyss of his mind.

 

Abigail surprised him by grabbing his forearm and pulling him inside the mansion. Will had to balance himself, otherwise the sudden pull would have made his body fall into Abigail’s warm embrace.

 

‘Hey Will, Come on in’ said Abigail, making him more aware of what was happening. Abigail’s eyes kept searching into his own, as if she knew about his internal struggle. His face must have shown something, because those sparkling green eyes reflected uncertainty. 

 

Will could not believe his eyes. Hannibal never said anything about having Abigail over with them when he had called earlier; after Will’s finding of Abby’s role in the death of Boyle. Why was she here? 

 

Doctor Lecter had lied to him. Still, it was unfair to Abigail. He centered himself and took off his green jacket and laid in those frail, yet dangerous hands, until it was placed next to Hannibal’s other fancy coats. Attempting to hide his guilt, he flashed a tender smile, which in turn reassured the maiden.

 

‘Hi... Dr. Lecter didn’t tell me you would be present’ Will looked around for any signs of his host. The subtle scent of grilled meat and spices tickled his nose, assuring him Hannibal was very well present; only in his kitchen preparing another masterpiece. He would have to talk to Hannibal about this sudden invitation.

 

Abigail’s face flashed a sign of confusion, but was reigned in quickly enough to remain undetected by the detective. It seemed her mentor had omitted certain details. Luckily, she had learned to adapt well to surprises.

 

Abigail smiled shyly, letting the man in.

 

‘It was to be a surprise he said.’ bounced Abby, still pulling him in. She internally laughed at how the shy man kept his hands very still, away from her bare skin as if he was afraid he would burn from it.

 

_ No shit _ , he thought mentally, remaining calm. Will knew of Hannibal’s...unique taste in apparel, but there was no need for such fancy, revealing clothes. Will rarely cared what people thought of him, but being underdressed as he was, he felt uneasy. He brushed past his uneasiness and offered a warm smile to Abigail.

 

‘Consider me surprised then’ replied Will, allowing himself to be lead further down Hannibal’s domain. It was refreshing to see her like this though. Hannibal was way better at this than him. He felt awkward around her, never knowing how to approach her. 

 

Suddenly, they stopped in the middle of the hallway, where light flickered softly against the adorned walls, adding to the atmosphere. Will dropped his sight to observe why they had halted their way.

 

‘Are you not happy I’m here? I thought you would be.’ Abigail’s slender fingers pulled down on the hem of the silk velvet dress, shyly. Her head low, her eyes pleading almost, her mouth twisting as her teeth grazed lightly her plump lips. When their gazes finally met, Will froze on the spot, not knowing what to do.

 

As for Abigail, she knew exactly what to do, just like her mentor had explained to her. She had to make sure WIll’s loyalty would remain to them. And Will’s affection towards her would be the key. She would make Hannibal proud by luring Will to her.

 

The brown haired man kneeled down, his strong hands grabbing his tiny shoulders, his features soft and reassuring.

 

‘N-No! Never think that. I really am happy to see you, just I’d appreciate being told first..’ explained Will reassuringly.

 

The young faired hair lady nodded

 

‘Soo, you’re okay with me being here? I didn’t know it was meant to be Hannibal and you only, I insisted to be there, and I-’ she rambled on, until she was cut off. A rugged thumb stoked her supple skin, where Will’s right hand was. 

 

‘Hey Hey..’ he said calmly, reassuring her by posing his broad hand on her delicate shoulder.

 

‘Calm down Abigail, I’m sure I’ll survive’ he laughed awkwardly, his hand nervously travelled to the back of his head. 

 

‘I’m just shocked to see you all dressed up like…that.’ His cheeks reddened even more, his hands seeking his pockets with fervor. ‘Having known it was that kind of dinner, I would have fixed myself a bit...better’ pointed Will. looking towards where his usual green jacket hanged.

 

‘No, you wouldn’t. Some things never change though. You’d think Hannibal would have convinced you to change style by now’ chuckled Abigail, her index twirling a lock of loose hair between the rest of her delicate digits.

 

‘Not for lack of trying, I assure you’ They laughed quietly in unison, easing the tension in the room from earlier. Will”s broad shoulders relaxed a bit more. Abigail’s laughter was music to his ears, even if he was still conflicted over the whole Boyle affair.

 

She bumped her fist playfully on his hard tummy. She licked her lips unconsciously at how firm it was. Will was the first man she touched of her own accord. He was very attractive. It would make this charade a bit more fun, even though she’d never done anything like it before. 

 

‘It suits you though, no matter what Hannibal might say’ murmured the lady between her lips, not liking the sudden silence. She took in his earthy scent as well as his embarrassed facial features.

 

‘Oh! ah-Th-thank you’ he said, clearly flustered. Abigail’s eyes sparkled with excitement.

 

If the light blush appearing on Graham’s cheek was any indication, Abigail already had him interested. What he said next simply made her rejoice inside. It was just like with his father. The hunt, the chase was igniting something inside her stomach. Excitement or arousal at the prospect of what was to happen; who knew, she would continue pushing.

 

When Hannibal had told her the plan, it had picked her curiosity. What could unravel a man like Graham. She felt empowered by such notion.

  
  
  
  
  


Unexpectedly, his wrinkled plaid undershirt was tugged down by feminine fingers once again and, soon joined by a featherly brush of fabric against his chest. Delicious curves colliding against a wall of firm flesh. Will held a fearful breath in, and gulped down his saliva anxiously the moment hands poised themselves on the collar of his cardigan subtly like silk; and those green orbs locked themselves into his own greyish-greenish toned ones.. 

 

‘So...What about me?’ Abigail pushed her weight unto the man before him; clearly not caring it was making him quite uncomfortable. 

 

‘Wh-what?’ said a baffled Will. His feet didn’t seem to be moving. Abigail took that as a sign to push on.

 

Biting her lower velvet colored lip, glistening them seductively, she went on.

 

‘Do YOU like what I am wearing? Hannibal said you would’ inquired the young female. She looked shyly through her thick pale eyelashes and searched for Will’s green eyes.‘ Hannibal insisted I wear this, you know how he is. I’m not sure it’s exactly for me, but...I think I look passable in it?’ She pulled on his shirt, getting closer to him.

 

Except for the smell of cooking food and the sounds coming from the kitchen, they stood, both of them, in silence. Will swallowed nervously at Abigail’s rambling. He was at lost for words.

 

Will was stuck. He had no idea how to deal with this. What was Hannibal playing at; telling her he would love her dressed like that….like a woman; when she was only still a teenager. It was highly inappropriate. 

 

He wasn’t blind. He could see very well how her low cut dress was hugging all the right corners. Her subtle curves draped in blood red crepe fabric, soft to the touch. Feeling her up close, he could feel her small breasts pressed against his strong chest, firm and squeeze from her tight low cut front. She was hugging him close. Her sweet aroma filling his nostrils, he closed his eyes letting himself be carried by the warm embrace.

 

Unwanted heat pooled inside him which made him flinch when her delicate fingers squeezed tighter at the back of his plaid shirt, her arms embracing him, like a daughter would. 

 

_ I shouldn’t be feeling this way. This is highly inappropriate. _

 

Maybe he was more touch starved and in need of female company than he cared to admit, and his need transferred to the second person he cared for the most.

 

‘Will?’ His name came out muffled due to her smothering him. She looked up to him.

 

‘Uh? Ahh… uhm..! Sorry….I guess I zoned out again’ Her form retreated, cautiously. He sighed in relief, while still holding a warm smile.

 

‘He says you do that often. It’s alright. I forget you get uncomfortable when touched. I just was excited is all. Sorry’ she turned swiftly, attempting to shy away from reprisal. 

 

Will’s hand reacted without his knowledge and stopped her in her tracks. He took a breather and spoke calmly to his adopted daughter. He bent down to her level, for once his eyes seeker hers of his own volition.

‘ Look. I-I might not be the best suited to say this, but you are a very beautiful woman Abigail… Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Any man will be lucky to have you.’ he flashed an awkward smile that eased her worry for the moment.

 

Her pale cheeks sported a lovely rosy color that matched the green of her irises well. 

 

‘I hope so too’ whispered the chirped girl. Unconsciously, her hands went to her frail neck and the silk scarf coiled around it.

 

‘Dr. Lecter chose an elegant outfit; impeccable taste as usual’ 

 

If smiles could light up world's, Abigail’s beaming show of perfect teeth just lit his own.

 

‘Now where’s Dr. Lecter? It smells wonderful!’ acknowledged the profiler, his nose sniffing the grilled meat. He didn’t need a sensitive sense of smell like Lecter to figure that out.

 

The young girl didn’t waste time, and latched onto his hand, leading him towards the kitchen.

 

‘This way! You’re right on time for dinner! Food should be ready and it is to die for!’ gleefully beamed the young woman as she moved her curves tauntingly, ever so slightly brushing Will’s hips in the process.

 

‘A-allright, Alright! Lead the way, we wouldn’t want to be late’ teased Will, letting himself be lead by his adoptive daughter.

 

‘Obviously… He would find it rude’ smirked Abigail.

 

Both made way towards the sounds of chipping utensils, sweet aromas and to where their host was waiting impatiently for them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally did another chapter! I love the slow built. good meals need to be savored. I don't like to rush things. Your kudos and comments will make sure Hannibal succeeds in his plan with Abigail. XD I have no one to beta, but if anyone is ever interested let me know as English is my second language.


	3. Apperitif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is set into motion. Something isn't right and his newfound family will make sure to take advantage, not that Will will know about it of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing sexual yet, still building to the main course.

Lecter had been preparing the plates in the kitchen, when Will’s awful aftershave assaulted his nostrils. He carefully set the dishes on the counter, stilled his features and turned to meet and greet his favorite pastime. 

 

‘Will’ Hannibal gave a small nod, before reaching for Will’s hand to shake it. 

 

‘Dr. Lecter’ said the empath.

 

The Doctor noticed the dampness of Will’s palm as it brushed against his own. Will’s internal temperature felt a bit high. It seemed Will’s encephalitis was acting, which could only help his plan to ensnare Will into his web. That, or Will wasn’t as immune to Abigail's assets as he thought.

 

‘Please, call me Hannibal. This is not your therapy session Will, but a simple dinner. I believe us to be friends.’ remarked Hannibal. Will nodded.

 

Feeling Will's apprehension, he sent Abigail to fetch a bottle of wine from the cellar; leaving Will to speak his mind.

 

Making sure they were alone, the special agent leaned into his therapist’s personal space, his feature grim.

 

‘So, any reason why Abigail is dressed to impress?’ questioned Will with a raised eyebrow. 

‘Whatever do you mean dear Will. I believe today’s talk is important enough to warrant a good dress etiquette.

 

Seeing the innocent gaze his psychiatrist gave him, he sighed. ‘If you think this will sway my...decision, it won’t make a difference. I will...keep quiet. I don’t have many people I care about, and well, you unfortunately wormed yourselves into my life. I don’t want to lose that. I can’t lose you both.’ 

 

The good doctor smile gleamed, his sharp teeth exposed. ‘I would never insult you using such poor tactics, my dear Will.’ 

 

_ That is utter bullshit. Lecter knew exactly what he was doing.  _  Thought Will, letting it go for now.

 

Knowing Hannibal, he could say that would be exactly the type of stunt his friend would pull to get what he wanted, but he let it slide. He doesn’t blame him for wanting to protect their adoptive daughter.

 

Hannibal cut Will’s thoughts suddenly when a strong hand cradled the side of his stubble jaw, making it impossible to look away. Those maroon eyes gazed into Will’s abyss.

 

‘I am fond of you as well, Abigail will see tonight that her well being is safe within your hands, you must give her reasons for her to trust you’ explained Hannibal.

 

Will pulled away sharply, moving past the large body in front of him. He still didn’t forget what Hannibal had tried to do.

 

‘Of course, although I would appreciate the heads up next time. I thought that what we were to discuss was a private matter. Hardly appropriate for Abigail, considering she’s involved’ spat Will, in controlled anger. 

 

Will wouldn’t jeopardize Hannibal or Abigail, not when they managed to nest themselves into his head, over his carefully built walls. Still, he sure expected more courtesy from his said friend.

 

‘I apologize, but it is only fair to Abigail to know where you are standing. This dinner will serve to sate her fears of abandonment. After all, we are her fathers now. We owe it to her.’

 

‘ I-’ Will relented ‘Fine.’ said Will, lifting his arms in the air nonchalantly. 

 

‘For now, let us enjoy our meal, as a family.’ Hannibal poised his strong right hand on Will’s stiff shoulder.

 

Will relaxed under the pressure. ‘Yeah, but we’re not done talking about this, Hannibal, but I agree, it’ll be nice for a....change. I need to unwind’ Hannibal’s voice had such power over him; it scared him. He was lucky his doctor only wanted his well being.

 

Without warning, a warmth settled into his chocolate curls, a thumb caressing his scalp. He leaned into the touch. Hannibal touching him, feeling him; it made him pliable, seeking the comfort. A part of him hated how much control the older man seemed to have on him, but he couldn’t begrudge him. He left himself be petted like he was one of his own dogs.

 

‘You do look tired, dear Will, a home cooked meal will do you some good’ observed Hannibal, using the freedom that was given to him to fondle Will’s beautiful brown curls.

 

Both large hands now reached Will’s stubble, forcing Will’s head to still. Hannibal seemed satisfied for now, content that he would once again provide for his companion.

 

‘Now, sit, while I get our plates to the table.’  The younger man obeyed without debate and sat at the right side of the dinner host seat.

 

Resonating footsteps alerted the two men of Abigail’s return. She left the bottle she acquired on the counter to join WIll at the table upon Hannibal’s request.

 

Startled out of this intimate moment, Will nodded silently, his body eager to obey the sudden command. He didn’t have to think much of it before his growling stomach echoed throughout the whole house. Abigail laughed out loud.

 

The table had been set. Three spots were delicately set for them. Hannibal at the head of the table. 

 

‘God, this smells divine!’ said Will from the other side of the wall as he sat at his expected spot, waiting for the food to be served. The rooms were conveniently separated. Therefore, leaving Hannibal enough room to prepare everything and set tonight’s plan in action without scrutiny. 

 

‘God has nothing to do with it. A simple dish for those who are gifted in the culinary arts. With enough practice and patience, anyone can achieve perfection.’ confidently replied Hannibal from the other side.

 

Will bit back a snort: ‘ Don’t be modest, Doctor Lecter. You pride yourself in your art, no point in lying about your abilities’ Both he and Abigail smiled.

 

_ If only he knew how right he was _ thought Hannibal while preparing the plates.

 

The Doctor casually poured down two glasses of wine. Nothing too expensive this time; especially not with what he had planned to do. Wasting quality resources would not do. 

 

Making sure he wasn’t watched, he took a vial from his pocket, opening it silently not to arouse suspicion. The bottle popped free, allowing the cannibal to put two white pills in one of the wine glasses. This would ensure their prey would be pliable under his meticulous influence. 

 

Beautiful images of Will sprawled half naked on his victorian couch, near the hearth, fire blazing hot, low light covering Will’s toned body, small hands fondling his Will, while the younger man shifts in pleasure got him licking his lips in anticipation.

 

Putting the bottle away, Hannibal made sure to hand in the drugged glass to his favorite toy, before taking a sip from his own himself. It would take at least 30 minutes before the drug would take effect. He had time to savor Will’s descent into his own hell.

 

Will took the offered glass, muttering a soft thank you under his breath. Will’s cheeks seemed to sport a slight redness as their fingers brushed, feeling the heated gaze coming from the man towering above him. Hannibal smirked and sat down joining the other two at the table.

 

This would be a fun night indeed. All he needed right now, was for his dear ward to do what they had talked about. For the first time in his life, Hannibal felt like his hunger would not stop until his Will would be finally consumed by him. His urges were stronger and he couldn't be more eager to see what would happen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos will make sure Will gets loved or abused by Hannibal sick sense of love and make sure Abigail gets to experiement with what it is to be a woman with agency.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting somewhere. Abigail can start her meal and poor Will is left with two hungry predators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter can be seen as dubious consent. Abigail finally gets to touch, but to what end. Will our dear profiler fall under the charm of Hannibal's machinations. The fun is only starting. mouhahah.

**CHAPTER 4**

 

Will and Hannibal had adjourned to the wide fireplace, sipping their beverages while waiting for the main course to finish cooking. The atmosphere that lingered was tense, putting the detective on edge. Both men stood in silence and stared at the beautifully decorated hearth, while the logs were burnt away by the flames, leaving dark ashes in its stead.

 

Will felt the warmth envelop him in a wide net, confining him, restrictive in nature. He felt as if he was been devoured by the darkness of the room, his heart heavy, conflicted between his morals and obligations to his family. He had promised, but it didn’t stop the guilt from spreading inside his being, toxic. Abigail’s involvement brought a whole new set of questions into his mind, but he was to afraid to scratch the surface.

 

Abigail’s figure lay comfortably on the soft cushion of the psychiatrist’s cough. Her long slim legs highlighted by the low flickering shades of light from the fire. The dim glow obscured her features, exposing her sharp jawline, her subtle freckles and the intensity of her stare as she caught him staring at her form. 

 

Before looking the other way, brown haired man couldn’t have sworn he saw a flare that could only be described as dangerous. Her stare had him pinned, rooted on the spot, until Abigail, as if sensing his discomfort, softened her features, only for her to stand up languishly, setting her gown right and grazing like a feathered touch his upper arm, her sight never leaving his. She disappeared in the kitchen, breaking their gaze. He shifted his weight, uncomfortable. He gulped down the entirety of his glass in one shot, not caring if it was rude.

 

_ What...was that?  _ He thought confused.  _ This...isn’t right. Something feels...wrong. _

 

His mind was invaded by a deep baritone accent. He could never mistaken it. Hannibal’s voice had recently found refuge into his head, like it was a safe haven. It was seared into his brain, it brought him...comfort. A guide through the darkest part of his mind. He smiled fondly, washing away his previous insecurities.

 

Hannibal spared a quick glance at Will’s empty glass before finding the other man greenish orbs.

 

‘It is comforting to witness how free our Abigail seems to be in this moment. It would be a shame to see it all go away, wouldn’t it?’ Will knew what Hannibal was doing. He was trying to shake his resolve, to see they had anything to worry about. He had to prove it.

 

‘It seems you are making a miracle out of her. I wish she were as forthcoming with me as...she was with you. Though, it’s a nice change. I hope to see her like this for a long time, free, on the outside of a prison cell preferably.’ his gaze shifted from his glass to Abigail’s last location. Lost in his own thoughts, he continued to talk, hiding the hint of jealousy in his tone. ‘Still, I’m glad you managed to get her here. She is comfortable around you, strangely so.’ His fingers palmed at his glass.

 

‘Not without a feat of its own’ responded Hannibal.’ She is a strong capable woman, but even a strong animal needs the support and guidance from its pride’ Will hummed in response. Suddenly a wave of dizziness washed through him as he made a move towards the canape. He propped himself against the edge of the hearth, regaining his footing. 

 

Hannibal’s keen predatory eyes captured the moment. It seemed the drug was starting to take effect. Will was trying very hard to fight off the drug, it was an admirable feat. Once the drug took its course, Will’s body would simply be unable to fight. 

 

Hannibal crowded into Will’s space, his eyes searching to see if Will was ok, knowing perfectly what the issue was. Will swatted the hand away nicely, brushing it off as the alcohol he drank too fast. Hannibal gave his guest space as he took in Will’s silent nod conveying he was alright.

Changing the subject, Will remembered something and said:

 

‘’Does Alana know you took Abigail out this time? I doubt she would look kindly at it for a second time, even coming from you’ Will had never been on the other side of Alana’s heated glare, but he doubted it was pleasant. A part of him smiled at the image of his crush scolding the perfect and pristine Hannibal Lecter.

 

His questions was met by a subtle smirk coming from his doctor. Will was surprised to see a chuckle escape those soft lips. He always saw Hannibal persona like an impremetable  facade, much like his own, but devoid of facial expression. Will relaxed feeling his friend’s...emotion.

 

‘Dr. Bloom’s glare is worst than her bite; she’s nothing I can’t handle I assure you. We have been colleagues for a long time; I have my ways’ Hannibal said under the cover of his glass.

 

‘Of course you have’ he said sarcastically, pondering its deeper meaning.

 

A female shout from the kitchen told the men it was time to make their way to the dining room. With a hand posed lightly at the lower part of his back, Will was led meticulously to his chair where he met Abigail’s boisterous infectious smile. 

 

‘If you please, I will only be a moment’ excused Hannibal ‘I must make sure the meal is perfect to be served. Abigail, our dear Will is all yours for the moment’ and with that Hannibal eclipsed himself in the depth of his vast kitchen.

 

Both Will and Abigail blushed at the lewd reference. Running his fingers in his own hair nervously, he addressed the girl sitting in front of him. He was starting to feel hot, hopefully he wouldn't have an episode here.

 

‘So,  it-it must feel nice to be away for a while’ stuttered Will, looking anywhere but at her.

 

‘You bet! Being locked up under constant observation in that psychiatric facility is boring. Besides Dr. Bloom’s company, I hate that place. I wish I could stay with you guys instead...’ The last of her sentence felt heavy. It lingered in the air unfinished, uncertain.

 

Will felt a tug at his chest. The nape of is neck grew damp. It was now or never. He should let her know her secret was safe.

 

‘I-I would want that too. Abigail, you must know I-’ 

 

The detective was started by the plates being presented in front of him and was cut short. Hannibal stealthy entered the room, his presence ever so strong and domineering.

 

‘Tonight’s meal, Kalamata Pork Tenderloins with Rosemary accompanied with a side of grilled lemon-parmesan asparagus. Enjoy’  said their host. The plates looked amazing, the meat, whatever it was looked as tender as a woman’s thigh. 

 

‘Thank you Doctor-’ Hannibal shot Will a glare in which he corrected himself immediately ‘ I mean Hannibal, this looks great as usual’ Hannibal waltzed into the weight of this single compliment. Hannibal bowed quickly before placing Abigail’s plate in front of her.

 

‘Your compliments are always a pleasure to my ears Will’ the younger male lowered his gaze to his plate, already picking his fork to stab the meat and let it fill his watering mouth which did not go unnoticed by the doctor’s hungry expression.

 

Once everyone was seated, silence lingered in the air. The elephant in the room was clearly something weighing heavily between all of them, but no one dared speak of Abigail’s involvement with Nicholas Boyle. After a few minutes, a small short cough brought everyone’s attention to the maitre D. 

 

‘Abigail…’ Hannibal looked at his partner in crime  ‘You know we’ve a;ready talked about this. Will and I don’t believe you are quite ready to confront the world yet.’

 

It seemed Hannibal didn’t only have a peculiar nose, but a great sense of hearing as well as he picked up on their earlier conversation. 

 

Will put his fork down, his stare taking a more serious tone.

 

‘Especially with Freddie Lounds sniffing around like a hound. I think it’s not safe for you yet. Let us deal…with everything that’s... happened lately first, then we’ll see, I promise.’ hinted Will.

 

The young women’s eyes bore themselves into green ones, conveying uncertainty. As if, she was searching his soul for answers, for his loyalty. Surely, she didn’t think he would let her be imprisoned. She smiled

‘Ok, you better make good on that promise though. Hannibal assured me you...had my best interest at heart Will.’

 

‘Dear Will is an honourable man, he would never break his promise to you. I trust he will... please you to the best of his abilities and make you happy. Isn’t that correct Will?’

 

‘…Y-ye..yes..’ he whispered under his breath. He didn’t know if it was the pressure in the room, but his head felt heavy. His hands were sweaty. He kept shifting in his seat. Trying to keep his focus, he added: ‘ I- I would never...hurt you Abigail’ 

His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve the pressure he felt. He felt hot and looking around him, he felt like he was the only one. Something was definitely wrong. He felt like he was in a haze, everything slow around him.

 

Hannibal spared him a glance, worry in his voice: ‘Will, are you alright?’

 

‘Yeah, I’m just...a bit hot. It’s nothing… Perhaps I should lay off the alcohol eh?’ he laughed drily. His stomach knotted, focusing his eyes on the woman in front of him. He blinked a few times, hoping to clear his vision. 

 

All of a sudden, something climbed his leg seductively. It was slow and deliberate, full of intention. In his mind, the thing shaped itself into a foot; a very slim and soft high heeled foot that kept stroking his calves sensually. He looked up, only to be surprised. He flinched and gasped out loud, only to earn him confused stares from his friends. The movement stopped as soon as it started, leaving the profiler in a disconcerted state. His vision blurred the lines between reality and memories.

 

He stared hard and started to see another figure in front of him. He shook his head, hoping for the hallucinations to stop. This was not the time, but he could have sworn it was Alana that he saw. His crotch twitched in interest, filled by the blood rushing down south. The unmistakable wavy brown hair and those beautiful soulful eyes could only be Alana’s, but it couldn’t make sense. He thought he was with Hannibal and-and... He was confused, but he remained silent, not wanting to scare the present company. Pushing the seductive thought away, he took another bite off his plate under the scrutiny of Hannibal’s predatory gaze.

 

‘Perhaps you’d feel better in the living room.’ stated Hannibal already rushing to Will’s side with concern.

 

‘I-I’m fine really. I don’t know what came over me. I was fine a moment ago. I mean, it’s not like you drugged the wine right?’ joked half heartedly Will. That stopped both Hannibal and Abigail for a short moment, but the master of manipulations gathered his wits quickly. 

 

‘I just need a minute, Hannibal; really.’ lied Will. Will’s mind went into overdrive. He was perhaps hallucinating again, better to act normal and not scare away his only friends.

 

Abigail understood that these were the first effects of the drug. Her thighs were tightly squeezed under the table. She felt warm down there, the very first time any man caused such feelings. A mixture of nervousness, curiosity and interest fueled her whole body. She palmed the top of her private area as Will’s hazy look stopped upon her delicious body. From the corner of her eyes, she could feel her mentor’s aura, especially proud of their own accomplishment. 

 

‘That would be quite unprofessional of me, but please I insist. I am still a doctor, even if I have changed fields Will. Go on the canape, I am sure Abigail can look after you while I go get my equipment. We can discuss things later in the evening’

 

Hannibal’s tone left no room for argument, and the heavy panting man felt so weak, he let himself be carried away by strong arms while a sweet perfume clung to him like a parasite, lulling him into a sense of safety and comfort. The tension in his back relaxed, his eyes fluttering, trying to stay focused; Will felt at peace until he was propped unto the canape.

 

As Hannibal checked for Will’s vitals, it seemed like the drug had the desired effect on his patient. As he unbuttoned slowly one by one Will’s buttoned shirt exposing his manly heaving chest, Abigail fixed in awe the meal she would get to partake in to ensure her freedom. Her bottom lip quivered at the prospect, yet another part of her felt differently.

 

A tingle of guilt crossed her mind thinking of what she would have to do to Will to insure he would be tied to them. He looked so innocent, but deep down, as Hannibal had said, Will had enjoyed killing her father and just like them, he had the potential to become an accomplished killer. This was for her new family and to prove to Hannibal she was worth keeping around.

 

‘Ahh.ah Hannibal...What’s going...on? My shirt...Where...I feel too h-hot. Maybe, I’ll rest..a bit’ panted Will as he settled himself on the chaise, flexing his muscle. His plaid shirt was left opened, leaving him exposed to the lions in the room. In shame, soft brown curls were pushed away from his eyes as his sweaty hands posed themselves over his closed eyes.

 

‘Breathe in Will, I will get you some water. I have opened your shirt because you seem to have a fever Will. In the meantime, Abigail’ he turned to Abigail, making sure every word uttered were heard ‘make sure our Will is taken care of while I get my supplies’ She nodded while he went to eclipse himself to god knows where.

 

And with that, she was alone with a very drugged and exposed man laying on the couch of Hannibal’s fireplace. She glanced at the man’s form before her as his hips were thrusting into the air for something. He kept twisting, which made his body more and more entangled into his open shirt. This was her first experience, Hannibal had taught her a few things before, making sure things went smoothly for her. It was time to take control.

 

And just like that, Will was left at the mercy of Abigail’s dexterous hands all the while being blinded under a veil of ignorance. As he felt hands on his feverish torso, his eyes cracked open to see the woman of his dreams standing there, hovering on top of him with wonder and….lust. His chest felt like it would explode.

 

Before losing himself into the touch, he muttered a soft: ‘ A...lana..?’ 

 

Abigail’s features contorted slightly at the name, but not before resuming her actions and solidifying her resolve to see this through.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos will have Will getting some action even though he might be a bit confused, but who is Hannibal to deny him a bit of fun. Next chapter you will have a better idea of what the plan is. seduction?


	5. It is all but just a dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally gets a taste of what's in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted Rape non con/although its more dubious consent. Just in case. Enjoy

**Previously**

And just like that, Will was left at the mercy of Abigail’s dexterous hands all the while being blinded under a veil of ignorance. As he felt hands on his feverish torso, his eyes cracked open to see the woman of his dreams standing there, hovering on top of him with wonder and….lust. His chest felt like it would explode.

 

Before losing himself into the touch, he muttered a soft: ‘ A...lana..?’

 

Abigail’s features contorted slightly at the name, but not before resuming her actions and solidifying her resolve to see this through.

 

**Now:**

 

Abigail’s face twisted into one of frustration at Will’s mention of the other woman’s name. Her eyes reflected hurt and rage into Will’s gazed confused one; all while her hands smoothed down his soft tanned skin in tender caresses, enjoying his slow surrender.

 

‘I’m sorry Will, but Alana’s not here right now. You are here with me. I’ll take care of you’ said the sweet teenager while her long auburn hair trickled the man’s nose.

 

Will pulled back instinctively at Abigail’s closeness. ‘ Abb..Abigail. What’s going on? You can’t…This is-isn’t right…’

 

He tried to push himself off the canapé, away from the hovering female, but his mind suddenly filled with a wave of dizziness. Lucky for him, Abigail quickly gathered him into her slim arms and maneuvered herself at Will’s back, her breasts cushioning his brown curls.

 

‘Ssshhhh...It’s alright, Will. You need this.’ She paused ‘I need this’ She explored slowly his strong feverish pectoral muscles, until she moved her delicate fingers like a feather across his stomach unto his navel. She could feel him shaking and turning his head into her plush breasts. She felt warmer and warmer as she went along his body until she reached the hem of his pants.

 

Will was to say the least confused. Where was Hannibal? Was this a dream. His body felt like a furnace, his head was pounding and his body was betraying him slowly; he could feel in in his loins. It had been so long since anyone had touched him, but this was wrong. Will tried to push her away, call for Hannibal, but nothing came except languorous touches and breathed whispers to his ear.

 

His heart started to panic when he heard his fly being unzipped quickly, and his pants being pushed down with great difficulty. After all, his frame was heavier than of Abigail’s.

 

His eyes grew round like saucers as soon as the hand fondled his member through his thin cheap cotton boxers. He couldn’t help the soft yelp that cam from his lips in shock. He suddenly found enough strength to reach out and grab her tiny wrist securely into the palm of his hand.

 

‘Abigail! E-Enough. You shouldn’t…Stop’ those blueish eyes found purchase into Abigail’s hazel ones, but was met only with hurt. His being was washed with guilt and pain. He didn’t understand why. ‘Abigail… Look, I…don’t know what’s going on with me…I might have- urg…had too much. Please- just get Hannibal’ He hoped Abigail would heed his warning. Slowly, his mind was leaving him for the bliss of an innocent touch.

 

Abigail nuzzled into his neck, tears trickling down her freckled rose cheeks. Her sounds came muffled as she buried herself deep into Will’s musky scent.

 

‘Why? I thought you wanted me. You started this… I thought-I thought-‘ Abigail cried softly into the mop of brown curls, hoping to appeal to Will’s constant guilt towards her. Her long digits wandered carelessly into his curls, making the man below her exhaled deeply in contempt.

 

‘I-What? I don’t remember anything. Oh god… What happened. I didn’t… God Abigail…’ Will forgot about his opened pants and attempted to steady himself, no matter the fog that was clouding his vision and his judgement.

 

Abigail let him go and curled herself into the small corner of the canapé, the flickering shadows of the flames darkening her features, making her skin warm under Will’s affectionate touch. ‘I’m…not…Abby…Don’t make me…do this.’ replied Will still shaken, their faces inches apart, only separated by their mingling hot breaths.

 

 ‘I want this…Let me have this…I thought you cared about me Will’ Her body was hot, even he could smell her arousal. Through her dress, the older man could see her perky nipples pressed by the skin-tight fabric, desperately fighting to be free, to be caressed, to be sucked.

 

‘I-I do care, just…not like this…This..must..be a dream…God’ It was getting harder and harder to keep his composure; his strength was slowly leaving him.

 

Like a petulant child, she pursed her lips before closing the distance between them while her fingers laced around his curls and yanked hard.

 

‘It’s too late now. Your body clearly wants this, don’t lie. See..’

She gripped him hard through his briefs. ‘If this is a dream, then indulge yourself… I need you, Will’, she whispered in a husky voice close to his sensitive ear.

 

‘AH!...ABIGAIL!’ his breathing became ragged and his speech was starting to become slurred the profiler could feel it.

 

‘Fucg- stop th-’ Will didn’t have time to register what was happening until he felt those rosy lips claiming his own in a forceful kiss.

 

He lets himself be guided by the siren of his dream. Will knew his mind was unstable from all the murders, but perhaps he could feel nice for once. After all, he was there for her, no matter what he wants. He lets himself be controlled, be manhandled on top of the petit woman. He feels her heart thump loudly through her chest, it sends shivers throughout his whole body. His hair is damp from the exhaustion, his hands fumble with her messy hair, He can feel her dampness between her legs, rocking against his hip.

 

As for Abigail, she quite enjoys the power she has over one of her guardian. Hannibal had been right, Will would think this all a dream only to find out in the end the terrible truth. She didn’t care, she would enjoy herself. This was to keep her family together.

 

Once Will overcame the reality of his situation, Abigail found him to be an enthusiastic lover. Big palms caressed her cheeks, his mouth nipped at her bruised lips, sucking softly on her tender skin. She moaned like she never did before. Their tongues fought for dominance, slick with saliva, tasting the hot cavern of each other’s mouths.

 

‘God…’ whimpered Will as her hands met once more with his crotch. Will relented his hold as soon as he saw her straighten up.

 

‘Touch yourself for me’ she ordered her eyes full of lust. In his haze, Will could only nod in response. His head was heavy, so he pressed his back on the arms rest of the canapé. He was now fully exposed to those ravenous eyes. His hand shook as it laid on his front as if waiting.

 

Abigail licked her lips as she watched, enthralled by the vision of this vulnerable man opening himself to her.

 

‘Come on’ she leaned forward, her lips posing themselves on the shell of his big ear, barely touching ‘I want to see you…’ Will closed his eyes rocked by Abigail’s sweet voice and started palming himself to hardness.

 

Abigail wasn’t ready to see it. It was one thing to learn about it, but a different thing altogether when you witnessed it. Will’s cock was not fully hard yet, but she could see the head from it sticking out of his briefs. It laid there, against his stomach until she urged him to take himself in hand and play with himself.

 

‘You are so good for me Will, look at what you’ve done to me’ Will seemed lost in his mind and didn’t answer right away which angered Abigail. She slapped him on his cheek softly startling him awake with a soft: ‘wwh-at?’

 

‘I said look at me’ She seductively raised her long dress, the fabric following all of her curves until Will could only see her pink panties drenched in her juicy liquid.

 

‘Yess. I’m..soo good please…’ Will kept tugging at his penis, frantically, bucking his hips into the air, searching for friction, hoping for Abby to relieve him.

 

Abigail was starting to undress herself, when a dark voice erupted from behind.

 

‘I see you started to play Abigail’ The voice cut trough the heavy moans and breathing like steel. Abigail turned while Will was still lost to her tune.

 

Hannibal was leaning next to the fire place, observing her, his face obscured by the low lighting of the place. He sported a proud look, a smile promising so much more.

 

She almost forgot about him; the man was so stealthy. She smiled, leaving her pale body exposed to those carnivorous eyes and to the dancing flames of the hearth.

 

‘Yes, I’m sorry I couldn’t wait. He is so different than when he is awake. It’s fascinating. He looks so vulnerable, so open’ said Abigail as she kept on observing Will pleasuring himself.

 

‘Will lives in a constant state of fear. Being sociable is hard for him, therefore he builds forts to protect himself from others. To see him so pliable, so open is what I have been trying to achieve since this all begun.’ Hannibal loomed over the pale woman, his large palms finding refuge on her bony shoulders.

 

‘You enjoy seeing him…suffer, don’t you?’ questioned the girl as she climbed the Canapé on all fours, exposing her ass to Hannibal.

 

‘Will’s suffering is one of the many things that attracted me to him. His mind is a fascinating thing; so hard not to take advantage of…’ He made his way to where Will’s head laid and parted messy locks of hair from his sweaty face almost lovingly.

 

Hannibal couldn’t care less about Abigail’s flustered skin; his marron orbs were captivated by the bundling mess that was Will Graham. Will’s earthy scene mixed with a tint of his arousal were delicious aromas to the cannibal’s sensitive nose. He had watched closely before; Will’s labored breathes and tiny whims sent a jolt to his own cock. He would have to wait, but for now, he had to make sure the plan would succeed.

 

All good things come to those who wait. And Hannibal was all but patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter I wonder what's next for poor Will.


	6. When the lion comes to play...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end, Hannibal comes in and directs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no BETAED. I have no one to do so for me.

 

The light in the vast room dimmed as the flames ate through the wood in the hearth. The air in the room was heavy with the scent of sex, sweat and human breath.

Hannibal crouched down to Will’s eye level, noticing the man had relented in his duties to pleasure himself. The drug clearly kept him in a state between conscious and half conscious; not that the mastermind cared in the slightest. The foggier Will’s mind was, the more susceptible he was.

‘Will?’ Upon hearing is name, glazed eyes turned to find concerned ones staring at him.

‘Han..Hanni?-‘

‘Ssshhhh Will…You are being such a good boy for Abigail’ The psychiatrist ruffled the man’s brown curls delicately.

Will’s gaze instantly switched to look at a naked Abigail. His face flushed bright red, his mouth hanging low, shortly forgetting what was asked of him earlier.

Hannibal’s look lingered to Will’s limp cock and frowned. ‘Will, do you recall what our dear Abigail told you before?’ Will bit his lower lip in response, guilty, but also extremely exhausted.

‘I’m…so…tired. I’m sowwry’ slurred Will.

‘No matter, my dear boy. It would be my pleasure to help you’ said sweetly Hannibal as he laid his eager hand on Will’s red shaft. Will whined at the touch, pushing against the foreign hand, but Abigail quickly grabbed his wrists in her grip and placed them above his hanging head.

‘Perfect Abigail. You have done a marvelous job’ proudly stated Hannibal all the while fondling Will’s balls.

‘Yes, can I… go down on him soon?’ She pointed at his now fully erect cock. She watched as the head of his cock leaked pre-cum from the top, melting into Hannibal’s firm strokes. Will’s throat was exposed, lost in the sensations.

Hannibal craned his neck to better reach Will’s neck. The artery was so visible under the man heated skin that it took at his self control not to bite and suck into the tender flesh. Instead, he settled for the man’s ear. His longue lapped at its inside, exploring, slurping noise filling the air and Will’s skull. Will arched his back, pushing himself more into the older man’s touch, pleading.

Once he was done, Hannibal whispered through the chrysalis, warm puff of air brushing lightly at Will’s abused ear.

‘Dear Will, it seems you have been so lost in your own pleasure that you have neglected our poor Abigail’

Will looked down in shame, while Hannibal and Abigail were smirking. Hannibal used in deft fingers to grip Will’s jaw tightly.

‘It is terribly rude of you. She is eager to have your mouth on her.’ Abigail responded by jiggling her front in the profiler’s face. Her small breasts hanged lowly above him, her perky nipples red and hard.

‘Abi..Abigail… I want to…so..much, but’ He was fighting still against his urges. Hannibal made sure it would be a losing battle.

Hannibal interrupted his speech with his own: ‘Now, Will look at her. She’s been wanting this, it would be rude to deny yourself or her. After all, it has been so long since someone’s touched you. Have a taste, I assure you, she will love it, isn’t that right Abigail?’

‘Yes, please Will’ she pleaded.

Just like that, Will was unhinged. He propped himself on his elbow and lapped like a hungry puppy at the tits offered to him. His teeth grazed her nipples, his tongue assaulted the little nob of flesh and suckled on it like life depended on it. Will’s moans were muffled by the breasts smothering his face. His hips collided with the thin woman’s naked hips while Hannibal still rocked him.

‘Ahh..hmm..Will yes…Bite me’ Abigail encourage the onslaught of her plump boobs. Will’s 5 o’clock shadow bruised her skin, reddening it to a dark shade of purple. He was grunting like an animal depraved. Hannibal couldn’t be more proud.

 

Suddenly, Abigail pushed Will away from her. ‘Lean on the couch Will’

Hannibal raised his pale eyebrow in question, waiting to see what his pupil would do.

Panting hard, she looked at her mentor: ‘Can I…Can I suck him now?’

Will was helped into position by Hannibal before he nodded his consent and hushed Will into relaxing.

‘Hmmm…Can you guide me? Please Hannibal, I’ve never done this’ she asked as if Will was not even there.

‘Of course, my dear. Need I remind you that time is of the essence. The drug won’t keep him awake much longer. Remember our goal Abigail’

‘Yes Hannibal’

‘Take him in hand’ Will breathing hitched when her cold hand reached his manhood.

 ‘Envelop your fingers around…you are doing well…’ Abigail’s mouth was inches away from Will’s dick, she could smell his musk, it was intoxicating.

Guided by Hannibal’s voice and careful instructions, she descended upon Will. 

‘Fuck!’ shouted Will unexpectedly, his hips digging deep into the younger girl throat, choking her.

‘Language William’ tutted Hannibal, his glare conveying his anger. Hannibal couldn’t resist shutting him up with a press from his own lips. Will was so lost into the ocean, he let himself be carried by the wave of Hannibal’s talented tongue as he moaned in satisfaction. Hannibal licked a trickle of saliva from the corner of his boy’s mouth and locking their eyes together. Will couldn’t move away from the unrelenting grip.

‘How does she feel, dear Will’ questioned Hannibal as if it were one of there sessions, but Will was past caring. The hot mouth engulfed him so well, her lips surrounding his girth perfectly, gliding from top to bottom in a steady rhythm.

 

‘She’s…Hannibal.. I wish.. It’s not enough…I need…god, Abby’ he murmured under his breath.

‘Here’ Hannibal took Will’s unoccupied hand to rest it on the girl’s head. ‘That’s it Will. Take what you need from her.’ His hand carried the motion of her head bobbing up and down his long erect cock. He was so hard it hurt. His teeth were clenched, his jaw tense. Will, without knowing, probably unconsciously controlled the thrusting of his hips not to hurt Abigail. This wouldn’t do.

‘Will. Let go of the monster from your dreams. Take what you need from her. She was saved for you’ the last part was breathed as a purr.

Hannibal could see his carefully chosen words had taken effect. The devil had whispered sin into the other man’s brain, and he could see now from Will’s actions that the beast was unleashed. His thrusts became erratic, Abigail’s eyes had tears welled up in them from the shear force of the pounding. She struggled a bit for air, but found she couldn’t raise her head. Her hair was gripped tightly by firm fingers, pushing her into the slimy cock.

 

Will’s head was thrown back as he mumbled a few incomprehensible words. His breathing was uneven, a bead of sweat trailed down his damp hair onto Hannibal’s controlling hand.

‘Yes Abigail…You fe-feel so good.. More…’ exhaled Will in ecstasy not caring for the choked noise from below and the nails digging deeply into his thighs. Hannibal cradled Will’s head as it lay limp and pliant. He smiled devilishly, looking into Will’s debauched features. His mouth was in a ‘O’ form while often his tongue would lick the dry lips to keep them wet.

 

Hannibal was hard in the confine of his trousers. He ached for release, but still he couldn’t take Will’s mouth yet. Will was a tempting sight with his mouth simply waiting to be filled. Will encouraging Will to keep thrusting into Abigail’s abused mouth, he hooked his large thumb inside the corner of Will’s mouth and played with it. Will glanced at him with questioning eyes with half opened lidded eyes.

Hannibal gave one simple order: ‘Suck’

Will took the thumb with his tongue and sucked it inside his eager mouth. Hannibal, pleased, decided to shove more fingers in, until Will was also gagging from it. Saliva dribbled down his chin, his eyes watering, his brain trying to keep up with so much stimuli at the same time, but clearly failing. Hannibal felt teeth bite his fingers when he heard a pain cried from Will. He stopped to look at the disheveled face of his ward.

Abigail had squeezed Will’s balls in retaliation after trying to claw her way out by marking his forearms. She had needed hair.

‘Abigail. I trust you had your fun’ said Hannibal, dabbing Will’s mouth with the back side of his tie.

Her voice was hoarse: ‘I- Sorry…I panicked…I couldn’t breathe’ she felt as if she had disappointed him.

‘You did very well, the bruises are a nice touch.’ He said patting her head tenderly. She offered a smile in exchange.

‘I believe so. I am glad you are happy. I really want us to stay together, as a family.’

‘We will Abigail, William will understand.’ Both were suddenly broken out of their conversation when their victim started to twist and find something to hang unto.

‘I’m not feel-feeling well. Abigail, please… I need. Someone please I-‘

Will was cut off by a slap to the face from Hannibal, his lip bled, cut from the harsh hit. It shocks him into silence. Will’s eyes have difficulty staying open now, the drug slowly taking over his whole body. Hannibal knows they are running out of time.

‘My dear, why don’t make him pleasure you before he takes you. That will be all the preparation you’ll be getting; therefore, I suggest you make him work hard’ stated Hannibal to Abigail who smirked knowingly.

‘Alright’ she climbs on top of Will until her wet pussy is all he can smell. ‘Will, if you want to fuck me, you need to l-lick me good, do you understand?’ When no answer comes, she looks at Hannibal in worry.

‘Is he gonna be…ok?’

‘He will be considering, but I fear the drug is taking its hold faster than I expected. Don’t disappoint me Abigail, I put my carrier and relationship with Will Graham at stake to keep this family together, I would hope you remember that’ he looked at her sternly.

 

‘I know…Will’ she pinched his nose, until he gasped for air. It took a moment for Abigail to see what she had done to the man below her.

 

He was a shaking hot mess. His half open shirt was hanging loose and drenched with sweat. His hair was so damp and his curls lay flat against his forehead hiding half of his face away, his glistening lips lit by the dimmed light of the room, his eyes unfocused and dilated. His breathing was labored and his dick was standing tall within his lowered boxers. She murmured a barely audible sorry before shoving herself onto his face, riding her pussy against his mouth. The legs below her were kicking feebly in the empty space, his arms secured by Hannibal’s strong hold and sweet whispers.

‘Stop struggling.’ Will stopped shaking to listen to the baritone voice in the room.  

‘You look beautiful like this Will. You should fuck her with your tongue. You are so good at spitting profanities usually, I’m sure you’ll be good at pleasuring her before taking her.’ Encouraged Hannibal, while admiring his work.

‘He’s fucking me with his tongue. I can feel it…ah..oh my!’ she rocker her hips like he had done to her previously. Her clit was sucked on eager, while the strong appendage found a home inside her hot pussy, wriggling for easier passage.

‘Hannibal…I feel so hot…He’s so good…please harder… Suck harder Will’ Will renewed his efforts, simply obeying the commands. He sucks at her labias tenderly, using his sharp teeth to pinch once in the while her clit. She was spasming above him, sending tremors to his own body. His mind blurred the lines between everyone’s pleasure. Her deep moans and mewing encouraged him to suck faster, harder and to now free his hands to caress her tender breasts with the help of Hannibal.

No corners were left uncovered, Will’s tongue was very thorough in its exploration. Her spasms made it hard for him to breach her entrance, but when he did her walls clenching on his wet tongue, sent all his blood to his cock. He was at her mercy, until she allowed him to fuck her.

‘You are doing so well. How does it feel to be in control of your actions? Enquired Hannibal while he caressed her hair gently, parting the strands of loose hair from her lovely lustful eyes.

‘It’s so good… I made him…ah ah do this to me…God I’m so close, Please Hannibal… Will keep doing yes..yes. I-I: she slurred her words, her shaking grew more persistent, her rocking more violent, you could hear indecent slurping noises coming from Will’s mouth, mostly from all her wetness.

‘Are you close, my dear?’

‘YES! Hmmmm Will! So good…ah! Will…’ She shook her head, closed her eyes tightly before screamed her orgasm into the air. Her orgasm was so strong, her juicy flowed out of her soaking Will’s face with it. She rocked a few more times her hips to ride out her first orgasm onto Will’s greedy mouth. Once, she was done she fell to the carpeted floor, her baby skin glistening into the light. Will just stood there, still stuck in a haze with his face full of Abigail’s juices. Will face was numb, but his dick was still quite hard and was aching for release, judging from the precum glistening at the top. Hannibal could see the man humping the air for contact.

It took a few calls from Hannibal to stir him awake, but Hannibal knew his toy’s consciousness was slipping away quickly, so he took actions.

Hannibal didn’t have any time to lose and quickly rose Will from the Canapé, holding up his shaking form.

‘Wh..t’ startled Will before he was thrown on the ground next to Abigail.

Will yelled in pain as his weakened knees hit the floor. He looked like a mess. Cuts and scrapes all over his body, dried blood all over from Abigail’s marks. Yet, it didn’t stop him from mustering a heavy glare towards his therapist’s direction.

‘Now fuck her Will. That is what you have been waiting for no? Take her, make her hurt for making you do this to her.’ Will almost growled, his eyes feral like. The voice inside his head was annoying, echoing forever against the walls on his mind.

‘I…will. Just…Shut… up! Please…’ He spared a glance to the lying body next to him. With whatever energy he had left, he gathered himself and aligned himself in front of Abigail’s entrance. His broad form hovering above her slender one.

‘Abi- I want..’ huffed Will, his curly damp hair free and loose.

‘Come on. What are you waiting for, Will? Fuck me or don’t you remember how?’ Will groaned and pushed himself inside her without a moment thought. She screamed as she hadn’t been prepared properly. She gripped at his shoulders for purchase.

Hannibal was mesmerized by his mongoose performance. The promise of violence he could see behind those eyes made him harder. He finally took out his engorged cock from his pants and started jerking himself in time with Will’s powerful thrusts.

‘God… Hanni…bal, she’s…so…urg’ Will’s body was on autopilot, his mind was quickly dissolving under the cannibal’s careful manipulations. Little smears of blood from her hymen being pierced strained the couch as she kept on screamed, her moans begging him to stop, but it never came.

Hannibal stood tall over both of his guests, Will’s thrust started to slow down. His cock was slick with Abby’s wet juices and he was close. ‘I’m gonna…stop..plea..se. stop..scre-aming..I’ll cum…’ Will trembled, he hurt everywhere, her screams kept resonating inside his brain. Something scratch at his skull, like something was wrong.

Hannibal gave him a simple answer, keeping his voice steady while he pumped himself: ‘Choke her. Put your hands around her throat. She will stop screaming’

Will’s hands found a home around the frail exposed neck and started squeezing, only short burst of gurgles and choking noises could be heard. His body was heavy weight on Abigail now, his hips simply following the motion. Yet, she kept on trashing against him like Hannibal had told her too. Hannibal gripped him by his hair so he could watch him as Will’s dick was so close to the edge, Hannibal could smell it on him.

‘Will, claim her. Fill her up. Cum for me William’ whispered in a faint voice Hannibal to his Will, while making sure Abigail still had enough air to survive.

Will’s eyes couldn’t stay open, he slurred: ‘ I’m gonna…Abi..gail. I’m gonna cum. Urg!’ He was forced to cum while watching Hannibal gaze at him. He remembers only the feathered touch to his hair once he has emptied himself out.

He stayed seated in Abigail’s hot walls for what seemed like minutes, splashes of hot cum drizzled out of her abused pussy. Will simply slumped heavily, the drug finally claiming him as he was fighting his way to consciousness.

Abigail took a few deep breathes before pushing Will out of her way. Her back was aching, mostly for the rug burn. She slowly crawled to the front of the canape to rest and gathering her bearings. She looked at Will’s restful face and bruised body before staring with wide eyes at Hannibal who still hungered for Will’s delicious marked body.

‘Hannibal?’ her eyesight fell to wear his hand met his large dribbling erection.

‘Are you alright Abigail?’ he said tenderly.

As if knowing what he would do, she asked shyly: ‘Yes, I am. I hurt everywhere, but hum…Can I… watch?’ Hannibal smiled wickedly like a wolf would before hunting a sheep. Clever girl, he thought.

Hannibal closed the distance between Will’s body and himself and decided to indulge himself. Will would not remember this part of the evening anyways. Who was he to deny himself this opportunity. He kneeled next to prone form on the ground. His fingers slowly tapped his mouth, for him to open slightly. Using this to his advantage, Hannibal hooked once more his thumb and shoved his dick inside Will’s lax mouth. Luckily for him, Abigail’s juicy helped the passage into the hot cavern.

 

He would have preferred for his Will to be awake, but beggars can’t be chooser. Another thing for another time. He let himself enjoy the warmth and the wetness of Will’s mouth. His lips were wet and puffy from Abigail’s ministrations, his Will was perfect. He groaned as he got closer to the edge, feeling the curious eyes of his companion on him.

‘Sweet William… Eating me up so well…’ he murmured to his Will.

Roughly, Will’s therapist yanked at his hair and pushed him forcefully into his crotch, blocking his air supply. The man’s throat was constricting against the foreign phallic object seeking passage, which added for pleasure to Hannibal’s. Will’s feeble attempt to dislodge him made him chuckle darkly. Even far away in his mind, he was still fighting Hannibal influence. Such a remarkable boy, but now it was time to stop playing.

He pumped in and out of Will’s orifice like a deprived animal in heat. His grip was unrelenting and Will’s groans and whines just made it more pleasurable as the vibration went straight to his dick. When his orgasm came it was held back, Hannibal sharp teeth clenched tightly while he emptied his load all over Will’s face, smearing his seed and painting the beautiful face with his essence. This image would be forever being preserved in his mind palace for further use. Will was truly a work of art, sad Hannibal couldn’t fully taste him.

 

As soon as he was done, he noticed he had removed a patch of hair from Will’s scalp. He petted Will affectionally for a few minutes, bent to kiss his sweaty forehead, before turning his attention to Abigail.

She smiled at him, when she got up: ‘I knew you wanted to have your way with him! It’s nice to see you so open. You’re so guarded all the time’

‘With reasons I assure you. Will is indeed special. He is family; alas let’s make sure it stays that way. There is much to do before he wakes. I fear his dreams won’t be pleasant’

‘But it was what you wanted right? Will pliant and drugged. He will think it was all a dream…You like to play with him.’

‘Yes, when his mind finally catches up with him and becomes aware of what he has done to you, his natural guilt and morals will keep our secret safe. We will be a family again’

Abigail beamed and followed Hannibal to complete their plans. After this, Hannibal had assured her Will would keep her secret and his lingering guilt would keep him under their thumb.

‘Come Abigail, let us prepare for the last act’

With that, William was left alone on the carpet, soiled and sated until one of them would come for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guessed what's in store for Will? What is this plan to keep Will close. Last Chapter will be short but reveal all! Hope you liked

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my works guys! kudos comments are always appreciated, makes me improve and know what you like!


End file.
